Vagabonds
by HappyNihilist
Summary: Emma Gardner was never good at confrontation, but after a series of many unfortunate and uncomfortable events, she has been thrust into a situation where almost everyone expects an explanation. Next Gen. Rated M just in case. First story, be gentle.


_It was a dark and stormy night..._

Oh, sod it. It was hopeless. However she put it, this was not going to go well. Confrontation was never Emma Gardner's forte. Beyond that, her skills in explaining herself were miserable, a fact that more often than not landed her in many uncomfortable situations. She had chosen instead to write a letter in hopes of coming across as more professional and mature.

And to avoid any direct confrontation.

Besides, aforementioned 'uncomfortable situations' were in no way the results of her actions alone. Of course, she was the only person caught that one time in the Great Hall just after midnight. The real perpetrators claimed they hadn't _ditched_ her; she just hadn't run _fast enough._ Suffice it to say, she'd had her fair share of sticky situations and her file in Filch's office could rival any Hogwarts prankster alum.

Emma turned back to the parchment in front of her and attempted a fifth time to write her letter. She nervously ran a hand through her much abused long brunette hair. She and James had that habit in common.

Perhaps it would be best if she started at the beginning.

***

It was June, a week before the seventh years' graduation. James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley (the second), and Nathaniel Reed had dragged her up to the dorm they shared with the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander, for what was sure to be a doomed meeting. At least, it was sure to be doomed on her part. And it was.

Once they were all comfortably positioned on their respective beds, with Emma sharing Nate's, the summit began.

"Alright, team," James started, "We've been assembled to perform a duty to the great institution that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the-"

"Why am I here?" Emma interjected. Experience had taught her to never -under any circumstances- get involved. "I've told you, I don't want to be a part of any hare-brained scheme you lot have planned. I've-" She was cut off by a pillow courtesy of Fred's slightly brawny beater arm. She shot him a glare but he only smirked. Scowling, she let James continue.

After a beat and some eye rolling, he did. "As I was saying, as the unofficial sixth year pranksters of this great establishment, we need to give the seventh years a memorable send off. We have until Saturday to come up with something no one will ever forget. Therefore, I declare the brainstorming session, well, in session." He finished with a sweeping hand motion and what he probably thought was a regal nod of his head.

For Fred and Nate's parts, they bought the speech and looked excited. No doubt various prank ideas were already swimming through their heads.

Emma wasn't as moved. "Where are your priorities?! We've got our last exam in 3 days and you're planning on a prank? I'm still angry with you for the last one you dragged me into, I'm not sure my dorm mates will look at me the same!"

"Calm down, Emma," Nate soothed. He was usually the first one to try since she could never stay mad at him for long. There was something about the combination of his warm brown eyes and the 'nice guy' aura he exuded that not only made half the female population of Hogwarts sigh, but also made him her best friend. He was the easiest out of the group to talk to, and also the buffer between her and James' frequent spats. "you know just as well as we do that as far as school goes, we get by. Thanks to you, no less. You certainly don't need the extra revision. Your marks over the years have been proof of that, never mind your self-imposed isolation in the library for the past month. You need to lighten up and take a break from all the studying. Besides, Sophie's hair will grow back."

And it was true what he said of her marks. Emma had always been a brilliant student. First year had been a toss-up between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but in the end the Sorting Hat had focused on some unknown quality that was buried so deep in Emma she couldn't find it in her to question the decision.

What was even stranger was her friendship with the three boys that was founded after Christmas break in first year. An uncharacteristic burst of confidence had pit her up against a trio of two third year Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. Coming from a large family that mostly consisted of boys, she learned to hold her own when it came to defending herself. Unfortunately, these defensive skills were usually limited to the family setting. The Slytherin oafs had insulted her small stature, a subject on which she was extremely sensitive about, and she retaliated with a few choice words of her own:

"Who are you to insult the size of an eleven year old girl? I bet your egos were just bruised by that seventh year, Lupin. It wasn't very bright of you to offend his father. Just take your bigoted insults and go back to wh-" Before she could continue, the burliest of the three had pushed her down.

She heard footsteps and shouting and noticed that her previous unwanted company was replaced by three first year boys from her own house. She recognised the one who helped her up as eldest son to the saviour of the wizarding world.

He spoke first. "You alright? What were you thinking?! Each of them was three times your size and you go picking on their tiny brains."

"I wasn't thinking, okay? Only, they were insulting my size. Don't you say anything," she said in warning before they could comment on the truth of that fact. She continued brushing herself off while they started to head towards the Gryffindor common room.

"In any case," said Fred "it's a good thing we were watching from behind that pillar. What are you doing in the corridor so close to curfew, anyway?"

"I was going for a walk." She prepared for the request for an explanation but received none. Apparently these boys were more accepting of her simple excuse than her dorm mates.

"Okay." This answer was from Nathaniel, who had yet to say anything. He would be the first to understand that she just needed a walk to clear her head sometimes.

"Just steer clear of any trouble from now on, okay?" James, who seemed sincere in the state of her well-being, ruffled his unruly dark hair. "Next time someone might not be there to bail you out." Though they didn't know it, she would be the one saving their arses in the future.

The rest of the walk back to Gryffindor tower was made in silence, giving Emma ample time to reassess the events of her evening. It was quite uncharacteristic of her to stand up like that to an assortment of strangers. Her actions tonight were all sort of contradictions to her general character. It was unnerving.

She broke out of her thoughts at the sound of Fred's voice, "Severus Snape." It was an odd choice for a password, but after Harry Potter himself cleared Snape's name amidst the bustle of the events after the war, no one could deny that it was justified.

The students stepped through the portrait hole and into their common room. Just as Emma reached the foot of the girls' staircase, she turned around and muttered, "Thanks. You know, for helping me out back there. Good night."

She then quickly turned around and made her way up the steps before reaching the door to the first years' dormitory.

The next day in the common room, she was sitting by the window and brushing up on the reading for Defence Against the Dark Arts for Professor Garrett's class when she was nothing short of ambushed by a group of scrawny boys. She recognised them as James, Fred, and Nate (as he will come to be called).

"Can I help you?" she asked wearily.

"We like you," answered James.

Nate continued his thought, "You're not like the other girls."

"You've got backbone. Wanna join our club?" Fred completed their blunt request.

She simply stared at them and considered her options. While she had always gotten along better with boys than girls, Emma had a feeling this comradeship wouldn't end well. Rumours of their troublesome tendencies reached even the Giant Squid's ears- if it had any, that is. Also, the comment about her 'backbone' only served to remind her that the previous night's confidence was most likely a once in a lifetime occurrence.

Despite her reservations, Emma gave them a tentative smile and non-committal shrug. If she thought they were trouble now, she had no idea of the ride she was in for.

And of course, six years and a blood oath friendship later (don't ask) she still hadn't learned to say no to the boys, no matter how hard she tried. This was evidenced by the fact that she was still in the boys' dorm room.

She sighed in answer to Nate's short speech. "Fine, I'll help. Knowing you," she turned to James "you probably already have something up your sleeve."

James grinned and puffed his chest. "Would I be known as Prankster Extraordinaire if I didn't?"

"Oi!" Fred seemed affronted. "You're the only one who calls yourself that. And anyway, if anyone's King of Pranks, it would be me." He was always trying to live up to his namesake, and more often than not, he did, thanks to his father's joke shop franchise.

Even Nate was getting in on the claim for best prankster. "Pfft, you lot wouldn't even know how to go about executing those ideas without Emma and I. If anything we-"

"I want no part of this."

"-okay, _I_ am Master Prankster simply because of my innate genius." He did seem rather proud of himself.

James just frowned. "Fine, we're all prank geniuses." There followed a slight mumbling of what sounded like, "Though, I'm obviously best".

"Okay," he continued, "here's the plan. But I'll need you guys to help me work out the kinks."

At this, Nate smirked and they set to perfecting their diabolical plot.

------------

"OW!" Indeterminate scuffling.

"Shut it! Mr. Norris is out tonight." However bad Mrs. Norris was in her day, Emma did not want to risk a run in with her spawn. He was probably a cross between that devil cat and Voldemort's left leg.

"Well, I wouldn't have reacted if someone didn't just elbow me in the gut," came Fred's retort. It even _sounded_ like he was pouting.

"Okay, everything set?" asked James, ignoring the injustice done to Fred. He was in Serious Prank Mode. They were in the Great Hall the night before the ceremony was to take place. Everything was set up for the big shebang, and to make it a literal 'bang' the four of them had taken to adding a few tweaks and spells here and about the stage area.

The plan was to rig the podium and chairs to burst at the Heads' cue, which was the phrase, "Good luck to you all, class of 2021!" James and Nate had overheard Holly Wright and Frank Longbottom rehearsing the speech in an empty classroom a few days before, but escaped out of the alcove they were hiding in when the talking ceased and the noises started to burn their ears. Nevertheless, they had heard what they needed. The innocent furniture was to collapse and trigger the dung bombs hidden beneath the chairs and inside the podium, enveloping their victims in the nauseous fumes. The prank wasn't much, but in the end the group had decided on the 'Classic' route with the simple joke.

The reason they were in such close proximity that Fred received his fatal injury was because they were all trying to squeeze under James' inherited invisibility cloak. The combination of three fully grown boys and one lately growing teenage girl could be deemed as just one more uncomfortable situation as far as Emma was concerned.

They had tried to enlarge the area inside, but with minimum luck. Instead of being packed like sardines in a can, they were now just one too many Chocolate Frogs in the box.

Just as they were exiting the Great Hall, they heard something that made them stop in their tracks.

"Meow..." Mr. Norris was sitting just outside the doors, casually licking his paw while keeping his watchful yellow eyes on them.

In the distance, they could hear Filch's cane clicking, followed by, "Eh? What's that, Norris? Students out of bed?!"

The clicking picked up its pace. "I'll get you this time, you trouble making good-for-nothin's"

"RUN!" James hissed.

Before Emma knew what was happening, the three boys had scarpered, leaving her in their dust. She quickly got her wits about her and turned, ready to hightail it after them.

Before she was able to take a step, however, she felt something holding her back. Looking down, she realized the mangy cat was tugging on the fabric of her pants!

The clicking was louder now.

Is it still considered animal cruelty if one kicked the pseudo-spawn of Voldemort?

Of course, that backfired when Mr. Norris landed right into Argus Filch's arms. Filch glared at Emma beadily, a manic smile plastered to his leathery old face.

----------

"You ditched me!"

"Ah! We're- sorry!" squealed Fred

"Ow! Would you- ouch- quit that?!" yelped James.

"Emma! No! Stop!" tried Nate. He ducked as a shoe flew past his head, missing his ear by an inch. "Er, please?"

Nate wasn't going to be able to calm her down this time. Emma was angry.

No, she was _livid._

After Filch scared the bejeezus out of her with his leer, he grabbed hold of her arm and strode her up to the Headmaster's office. For a simple misdemeanour such as being out of bed after hours (he didn't need to know what she was actually _doing_ out of bed), it was wholly unnecessary to take her to Professor Boot for punishment. While he wasn't an unfair judge, he was a huge stickler to the rules, and therefore took 30 points from Gryffindor for her offence. Considering the year end feast was the next night, he couldn't exactly give her detention. But losing points so close to the presentation of the House Cup was sure to hurt her already flailing reputation with her house.

Had Emma been taken to her Head of House, Professor Longbottom (who also taught Herbology) might have been more lenient. He knew she liked to go out for walks during the evening, having caught her at it numerous times before.

Anyway, the punishment was now in the past.

The reason she was so angry was because the boys had left her to fend for herself, as well as cover for them. They had promised her she wouldn't have to clean up their messes anymore, but clearly the promise held no importance to them. When Boot had asked what she was doing wandering outside the Great Hall and who she was with, she had to feign crazy and tell them she was sleep-talking to her imaginary friend. It was all she could come up with considering the circumstances. Boot just looked so intimidating and annoyed at having his slumber interrupted by Filch and the loony student dragged from the halls.

For his part, Filch was entirely unsatisfied with her excuse and even tried to argue with the Headmaster's ruling. She thought she heard something about manacles after she was excused from Boot's office. She had gotten off easy seeing as her excuse wasn't worth a knut and it was obvious she was lying. She chalked it up to Boot valuing his beauty sleep over a student's penchant for being in trouble.

Now, she was in the boys' dormitory hurling anything and everything within her reach. While she was a good flyer, she could never hold her own in a quidditch match. Her hand-eye coordination was iffy at best, so only about half the projectiles actually reached her desired target. It didn't help that all three of the boys were on the house team and happened to have reflexes to rival her hurling skills.

"I can't believe you left me! Do you know how much trouble I could have been in if they found the dungbombs?!" This point was emphasized by a Transfiguration textbook heaved towards Fred's handsome face. It was really too bad about the welt that was about to form on his forehead.

"We didn't mean to leave you! You just didn't get out of there fast enough! I did warn you to make a run for it," James tried to reason with her.

"And what of no person left behind?! Does that stupid blood oath mean nothing now?" Emma accused.

"Hey! Don't knock it. It was a very significant development in our friendship."

Of course James was going to defend that now. It was in third year when he pitched the idea to the group. Some barmy prattling about unity and eternal friendship was used to convince the other two boys, and by then it was obvious Emma would go along with it too, no matter how much she wanted to protest the idiotic nature of the idea.

"Hah! 'Significant.'" she mocked, "You pansies squealed like a pair of pigs afraid of the prospect of getting clean. If I remember correctly, you even fainted at the sight of your own blood, James."

"Well... I figured it was unsanitary to do it in the Owlery! But we did it, alright! And we're still friends." James looked unsure at his last statement, considering the look on Emma's face right then.

She seemed to take a few calming breaths (though that was a loose description of 'calm') and spoke. "You drag me into your schemes with no regard for my feelings. Can't you ever consider that I might not _want_ to go along with whatever you're planning? I have a life besides you three."

Fred snorted, but shut up at the look she shot him.

"I need some time to myself." With that, she turned back to the door trudged her way down to the common room.

There, she saw her best female friend Roxanne Weasley, Fred's twin. They had gotten close over the years as Emma hung out with Fred and James so much, as well as being dorm mates. She was sitting in a chair by the corner, seemingly staring into space. Her face was slightly scrunched in anguish and she was biting her lip, but other than that, she looked completely still and serene. Roxanne was as much woman as Emma was girl. Like her brother, she had dark auburn hair that hinted at red in the sunlight, a clear olive complexion, and a body she should be grateful for but wasn't even aware of. It was moments like these that made Emma even more aware of the awkward stage she was trapped in.

As soon as Roxanne caught sight of Emma in front of her, she jumped up and crushed her in a tight hug.

"He broke up with me!" she cried.

At this, Emma let out a discreet sigh of relief. However much she was angry at the boys, they were nowhere near as bad as Roxanne's new ex. Christopher Price was not a nice boy. The smarmy git must have been the school's biggest player, and he had managed to play Roxy for a whole two months. Emma would bet Merlin's beard that the courtship was just to get into Roxanne's pants, not that she was that kind of girl. She had her suspicions that he was cheating on her best friend, and they were only confirmed two weeks ago when Albus Potter thought to check _his_ heirloom, the Marauder's Map.

They saw Christopher's name suspiciously close to a fifth year girl's name in a broom closet by the library. They were both Ravenclaws, so it was likely that the affair had gone on longer than they dared to consider. All those present- James, Albus, and Lily Potter, Fred, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Dominique, Louis, Molly, and Lucy Weasely, Nate, and Scorpius Malfoy (Al's best friend and fellow Slytherin). So basically the whole of the Weasley clan attending Hogwarts, minus Roxanne, of course)- were outraged.

Fred had half a mind to go through with the elaborate plan, called "Christopher Price: The End", that he had concocted when he first heard that his sister and the prat had gotten together. As it involved ninjas (he had learned of them in Muggle Studies), _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Guide to Hexing the Mickey out of thine Enemy_ (long title, but totally informative), and chickens (actually, that one came out of nowhere), we quickly put a stop to his 'covert operations'.

Nate, Scorpius, and Emma had to use force to stop an angry Weasley mob from hunting the cheaters down. After a few threats and level-headed reasoning, they complied. The main concern had to be Roxanne. Instead of telling her, Hugo suggested we spare her poor, naive heart and let the arsehole kill the relationship himself. It appeared as if they should let her 'learn from this experience to further her growth as a mature young woman.' Emma wasn't so sure this plan was wise as it was coming from a pubescent fourth year, but because the rest of Roxanne's family acquiesced, she kept her opinions to herself.

It seemed the plan had merit, because here Emma was, comforting a betrayed Roxanne while she burst into a torrent of sniffling, "Come now, love. You know he isn't worth the tears."

"B-but he was so- nice!" hiccupped Roxanne. It figured that she would feel broken up over this; Price was her first boyfriend. Emma led her to a nearby couch away from prying ears.

"Roxy, he was not nice. Look, I have to tell you something," Emma sighed. She was bound to find out eventually, and it was best coming from someone she trusted. Plus, the guilt ate at her every time Roxy uttered Christopher's name with a whimsical smile, so she knew she was bound to crack, confrontation fears be damned. "We think he was cheating on you."

Roxanne froze for a moment, then looked up blankly, "What? Who's 'we'?"

"Well, your cousins, plus Nate, Scorpius, and I." Emma answered. "We all happened to be there when Al checked his Map. Each of us had had our suspicions for a while, but you just looked so happy we didn't want to believe it. But, love, you knew his reputation before you started going out with him. You can't deny he was a player. Roxy?"

"I can't believe you hid something that huge from me!" She was beginning to look a tad put out now. "You're my best friend and I always trusted you to tell me these things! Why would you keep that from me?"

Emma tried to salvage any control she had over the situation, "Hugo decided it was best not-"

"HUGO?! You let a fourteen year old kid decide what was best for me?!"

Well, now that she put it that way, it was even more obvious what they had decided was stupid.

"Well, when you put it that way we were pretty stupid to listen to him," murmured Emma.

"Damn right. Didn't you think I could take care of myself? But-"

Emma interrupted her, "Of course we did! We just-"

And she was interrupted in turn, "-but... I guess I was pretty stupid myself, not to see what was happening. Now that you mention it- thinking back- he was pretty scarce sometimes. And there were moments when we'd-" She was cut off when Emma took it upon herself to cover Roxanne's mouth with her right hand.

"I do not need to know what you two did in _any_ moments." Emma looked frightened at what her poor ears might have endured. She pulled her hand back.

"Oh hush, it was nothing like that. I'm still a-" Roxanne was the one to cover her mouth this time. Widening her eyes, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Muggle saying.

"Roxanne? I thought the deed was done! Price looked so smug all the time when he was with you. I just thought you didn't want to tell me because you were too shy about it. Merlin, this is a relief!" Things just seemed to get better on this front. Roxy wasn't tainted after all!

So it was a blight on her dating resume. She hadn't had, er- _it_ with him! Her best friend was whole. And, though it was incredibly selfish, Emma felt just a bit better about herself, having never even been kissed. She was lacking in the dating department and all her peers seemed to be growing up before her, literally and figuratively.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty glad I didn't, though he kept pressuring me to. 'Sides, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Roxanne asked.

"You're my best friend with the steady head on her shoulders. Oh, and I'm sure Fred will be glad to hear this," said Emma.

"That's right! That bleeding git is going to pay for what he's been doing to me."

-----------

As predicted, Fred was glad. In appreciation of the smartest decision his sister had ever made, he convinced his parents to leave for the weekend after school ended, allowing the kids, their cousins, and their friends to have a year-end party.

And Christopher Price may or may not have been completely emotionally scarred at the hands of Roxanne's family. He became a jittery, paranoid mess on the last day of school, poor lad. At least he still had his looks.

Emma had forgiven the boys, as she could never hold a grudge for long. She wasn't naturally stubborn enough. She had an epiphany the night after her talk with Roxanne. It seemed she just couldn't say no to them, as she was already in too deep. The rest of the school already considered her a firm prankster as a member of their 'club'. It's like they say: if you can't fight them, join them. And so she accepted her fate.

Also, she had to apologize to James for bringing up the fainting incident. He huffily accepted her apology; he considered it a sore spot on his manhood.

The prank had gone off successfully. The Hogwarts Class of 2021 was truly and thoroughly dung-ified, as well as the present staff and first through fourth rows of the audience. The four pranksters would be hard-pressed to say that they didn't receive an earful from their professors, the headmaster, their parents, and- pretty much everyone. Ravenclaw ended up winning the House Cup. Most of Gryffindor had immediately turned and glared at the four sitting towards the middle of the table, guilty looks on their faces, when the announcement was made.

But it was summer now. The day of the Fred's party, in fact, and Emma was at the twins' house early to help with the decorations. Roxanne had argued with Fred that it was a party in her honour, so she should be able to decorate it however she pleased. The subject of the breakup was still a bit of a sore spot for her, so Fred allowed it. He could only hope it wasn't too horrifically girly. Otherwise, he'd have to shell out more galleons for the alcohol in order to numb his mind to what Roxanne considered '_style'_.

While Roxanne and Emma were in charge of the decorations, the boys were in charge of the drinks, food, and music between them. The girls only hoped their enthusiasm for this party meant they were less likely to muck it up.

Just before 7, an hour before the partygoers were expected to arrive, the girls had retreated to Roxanne's room to get ready.

As they were putting on their finishing touches, Roxanne asked, "So... do you know if Nate fancies anyone?"

Lip-gloss poised, Emma paused in front of the mirror and glanced at her friend. Roxanne was trying to look nonchalant, but Emma knew there was more riding on this question than her friend had tried to downplay. She had been expecting this question for a while; before Christopher Price had come along, even. Nate and Roxanne as a couple always seemed perfect and inevitable, and it seemed Roxanne was becoming privy to the idea. Nate was still oblivious, of course. Not something a little meddling on her part couldn't fix. She made a note to ask him about it later.

Putting the gloss down, she answered, "I don't know. The subject hasn't come up. Would you like me to ask?"

"NO! Er- no, it's alright. I was just curious," she said with a slight colouring to her cheeks. Emma smirked imperceptibly.

If Roxanne was looking to impress Nate tonight, she would have no problem catching his eye. She was wearing a pretty mauve satin dress that hit just above the knee. Her long legs were naturally tanned and white pumps adorned her feet. She had put her long hair up in a slightly messy bun and a few wisps had escaped to frame her face. Light makeup and a simple silver chain around her neck completed the look.

Emma had opted for a more casual look, yet was still wearing a dress owing to Roxanne's insistence. She had donned a light yellow summer dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and thanks to the fact that she finally seemed to be growing into her body, it held up. For modesty's sake- though she couldn't offend any old codgers in her current appearance- she put on a light grey vintage lace wrap. Her hair fell in loose waves and she wore simple black flats on her feet. With her face made up to enhance her features, she thought she looked quite pretty as she was in the good mood to compliment herself.

"Ready? I think the party's picking up downstairs," she noted. Emma watched as Roxanne scanned the room, seemingly looking for something. She then paused and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a drawer and rooting inside.

Roxanne walked back to where Emma stood and held up a flask.

"Roxanne!" Emma admonished, though with a sly smile.

"This," said Roxanne, ignoring her friend and gesturing to the object in her hand. Unscrewing the top, she continued, "is to forgetting the bad of the past school year-"

She took a drink and passed it to Emma.

"-and to the good of this summer," finished Emma. The alcohol burned its way down her throat, but quickly subsided.

"Now we're ready," said Roxanne.

Emma hooked arms with her best friend and agreed, "Let's go."

----------

"You know, Emma," Nate slurred, "if I don't say this now, I won't get another chance. I think I love you."

"Of course, Nate. I love you too, you're my best mate."

"No, no, no... no, no," he wagged with his pointer finger to emphasize his point. "I _love_ you. I'm in love with you. Have been since last year. 'Member that time you looked at me? I thought you were beautiful. And you're so _nice_." _Hiccup. "_Except when you're violent."

Emma wasn't sure whether to take Nate's confession seriously or not. If he was telling the truth, then she didn't know what to think, especially considering Roxanne. But this latest incident wasn't even tops on her list of worries for the night. Somehow she had become unofficial host and caretaker for the night, but not before experiencing some alcohol-induced stupidity herself.

As soon as she and Roxanne had stepped down to the foyer, the goat's turd had hit the fan in George and Angelina Weasley's spacious mansion. Figuratively, of course. Where would one find a goat, anyway?

James Potter looked _good._ Even better looking than usual, that is. He was standing in the foyer wearing black slacks and a matching black shirt, chatting with Nate, Rose, Al and Teddy Lupin. The effect combined with his dark hair gave him a sexy brooding look that completely contradicted with his bright smile. Emma was unused to thinking of any of her friends in this way; it was unsettling. He fixed his brown eyes on her in an intimidating stare, and almost immediately, she started to become weak in the knees. She gave a small smile in greeting and forced her eyes away to Nate, who was standing across from James. She could still feel James' eyes on her and let out a sigh of relief when he finally excused himself from the group.

She examined Nate, who was looking at her with a happy smile. Nate was wearing nice, dark jeans and a grey shirt, un-tucked. He looked good also, but thankfully the thoughts she'd just had about James didn't come about again for Nate.

That might be more troubling than comforting, she thought.

"You look good," he complimented her. At this, she glanced to her right at Roxanne, but she had disappeared. It seemed she was too nervous in seeing Nate to face him so soon.

"Thanks, you do too."

He grinned, "More than usual, you mean?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her when she shoved him, "Shut it, you. When did you get so confident?"

"You love it. Ow!" Emma had slapped his arm. "Okay! I was only joking. Jeez, woman, you could probably beat down a herd of mountain trolls if you put your mind to it."

"'You love it,'" she quoted cheekily.

"Drink?"


End file.
